


No shit sherlock!

by TheWriterA



Series: Hogwart's drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco's adorbale, Established Relationship, Harry's brilliant, Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterA/pseuds/TheWriterA
Summary: You could say that it startled Draco but then that would be a lie. He squawked and jumped up, in the process catching his apron on fire and knocking over the pot of boiling vegetables leading to Draco squawking again and trying to jump up on the counter to avoid burning his toes off whilst simultaneously trying to take his apron off. Of course, luck was not on his side and Draco knocked over the supposed to be ice cream that was in a glass bowl, but now has tipped over and was coming towards Draco at an alarming rate.





	No shit sherlock!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this makes you laugh and smile.  
> Enjoy, I loved writing this.

Apparently, growing up in a household where the house elves did everything, it meant that Draco lacked the skills required for the art of cooking. Or specifically lacked the skills required for muggle cooking.

Harry, on the other hand, was rather gifted in the kitchen and found himself enjoying cooking. So naturally, he took over the cooking and to say Draco was happy would be an understatement, years of trying and failing to cook even the simplest of meals had left Draco tired of the art.

Draco found himself frustrated once more as he currently found himself in the mess of their kitchen. He was attempting to cook a meal for their 5 year anniversary without magic; to say that nothing was working out would be putting it lightly.

The steak had just been put on the grill and the sizzling was worrying Draco. The oven was ringing alerting him that the chocolate fondants were done and the vegetables were nearly overflowing from their pot and on top of that Draco found his face and hair covered lightly by flour and it was causing him to sneeze repeatedly.

“Dear god, I have magic and the kitchen is still determined to kill me” Draco mutters to himself.

The sound of keys jangling and the door turning escaped Draco. So when Harry entered the apartment and found Draco in amongst the chaos that was their kitchen and looked at Draco with an amused smile and said: “Draco, what are you doing?”

You could say that it startled Draco but then that would be a lie. He squawked and jumped up, in the process catching his apron on fire and knocking over the pot of boiling vegetables leading to Draco squawking again and trying to jump up on the counter to avoid burning his toes off whilst simultaneously trying to take his apron off. Of course, luck was not on his side and Draco knocked over the supposed to be ice cream that was in a glass bowl, but now has tipped over and was coming towards Draco at an alarming rate.

Harry watched the scene fold out in front of him, with care, concern, and amusement all etched on his face.

“Dear god Draco,”

Draco just looked at Harry with a disbelief written on his face.

“Yeah okay you can explain why you were in the kitchen afterward, let’s get you out of there first”

Harry marched towards Draco amusement clear on his face. He just managed to get to Draco before the ice cream did, and carried Draco to the adjoined living room. 

“Stop making that face you tosser”

“What face?” amusement clear in his tone.

“The face you make when you are trying to stop laughing, you’ve gone red and it’s not fair for you to look adorable right now,” Draco said huffing excessively.

So Harry couldn’t contain it anymore, he threw his head back with laughter, while Draco just glared at him.

“C’mon let me check and see if you did any damage to yourself” and Harry proceeded to check Draco and found a cut on the side of his wrist, “let’s get this patched up”

After the entire first aid was done Draco was still steadfastly looking at everything but Harry.

“Draco, are you going to tell me why our kitchen looks like a war zone now?” a teasing note in Harry’s tone

“It’s all your fault you git, you weren’t meant to be home this early and I was trying to surprise you”

“Draco it would have surprised me if on our anniversary night you hadn’t hurt yourself,” Harry said looking adoringly at Draco.

Draco simply refused to acknowledge the truth in Harry’s word. It was true that at every anniversary Draco had somehow managed to inflict harm upon himself, but it wasn’t his fault that so many things were out to get him.

“It's just you always cook, so I wanted to treat you for our big night,” Draco said and he looked like a wounded puppy and it made Harry’s heart break a little.

“You know I’ll still love you even if we go into old age with you struggling to boil an egg without burning yourself,” Harry said with seriousness.

Draco huffed again and Harry laughed and pulled him into a light kiss that quickly grew passionate. Or as passionate as it could with one of Draco's hand bandaged up.

The sound of the smoke detector blaring broke their bubble of intimacy and Draco stared wide-eyed at Harry.

“The steak” Draco whispered, and Harry like saviour of the wizarding world he was he successfully managed to get rid of the smoke and turn everything in the kitchen off, leaving some towels on the floor to collect the water that was still there and went back to Merlin in the living room.

“Draco, as much as I love the look of you all domestic I don’t think cooking is quite for you”

“No shit Sherlock.”

So they never did eat anything particularly fancy for dinner but settled for some take away from their local Italian restaurant. But who needed food, when their night ended with some much more pleasant desert for the both of them ;)

To put it simply the pot wasn’t the only thing broke that day.

Don’t worry both Harry and Draco were having fun looking for a new bed.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Please comment and kudos  
> any prompts or ideas tell me and ill happily write it  
> Much love TheWriterA


End file.
